I KissED A GirL
by Primaveraholic
Summary: "I hate Girls" three words and ten letters. It is the phrase that was always running in his mind. Until one day, his mother punished him by attending to a boarding school as a girl. Will he stop having a grudge on feminines by facing his punishment? or just make him hate the girls even more? especially with the presence of a certain auburn haired girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: I want to say that I would be discontinuing my story 'Between Love And Hate' I am really sorry about that, especially for those who reviewed on that fic, something bad happened that I couldn't continue it anymore. I AM REAllY SORRY…shame on me**_

_**But I promise you all, this new fiction I will continue this until to the very end. ENJOY!**_

_**Sorry for the wrong spelling, marks, and grammars…**_

**I KissED A GirL**

**CHapTEr One**

It was already dismissal time; all the students were already at their dorm, partying for it was Saturday tomorrow, except for me… I am still here—in our school building doing stuffs as the SC President, and I didn't have the heart to enumerate all, so don't ask. And now this was the last round for this day— a meeting with Mr. Wise where I should report the happenings of today, which was surely a headache for me.

Sighing heavily, I slowly knocked on the wooden door to inform my presence.

"Come in," he said.

I let myself in and ended up facing an old blonde man, who wore a lab coat which was really a weird thing.

He nodded in reply and motioned me to sit down on the sofa while he sat on his swivel chair.

I was about to begin but I was cut off when I saw his face glowing with excitement. Excitement? Whoa, was he that excited about my report today?

Weird!

I remembered yesterday, I told him that some students vandalized the lockers and his reaction was so creepy! The holes of his nose were getting huge and I swear I saw a cloud of smoke coming from it and also from his ears! He looked like a BULL! Would there still an excitement when I told him that someone hung their undies above the flagpole? I think I should cast a spell that will make the floor swallow me.

I cleared my throat in uneasiness and started, "As of toda—"

"Kaiiirriii!"

My eyes widened in shock. OM the oh-so great owner of this boarding school was screaming like a teenager girl in front of me. Gawd! I almost throw up when he jumped from his sit as he clasped his hands and his raised his foot, what shocked me most was the twinkle twinkle stars in his eyes while his head was facing the other direction.

_**WEIRDER!**_

I cringed when I heard him screamed my name again…Ohhh please stop! My name was becoming uglier and uglier every time it came out from his mouth.

I had the urge to cover my ears.

I waited and waited and waited until he calm down.

At last he stopped and sat.

I waited for him to relax.

Okay.

Three

Two

One

"So Mr. Wise—"

"Let's no talk about the school this time Kairi," he said finally.

I raised a brow in confusion, "Then what are we going to talk about Mr. Wise?"

And before I knew it he was again squealing… ugh!

OH, DEAREST FLOOR! EAT ME PLEASE!

**I KissED A GirL**

**I hate girls.**

Three words and ten letters.

An unusual thing that boys would think.

And also, a PHRASE that was always buzzing inside my mind; everytime and everywhere, in short…I AM A SEXIST.

Girls were just a problem to me.

Why?

Ehem. Ehem.

Nagging  
Bitching  
Complaining  
Crying  
Asking for your money  
Buying  
Shopping  
Spending  
Whining  
Talking  
Flirting with other guys  
Looking at other guys  
Being Stuck up because you're not good enough for them  
Bragging about their boyfriend  
Bragging about their ex boyfriend  
Bragging about having sex with their boyfriend  
Worrying about their beauty  
Getting their hair done  
Getting their nails done  
Worrying about popularity  
Acting like babies  
Talking about how much money their daddies give them  
Cheating on you (A/n: I'm sorry! My brother was the one who suggested this.)

In short, I hate their guts and their stuffs.

And all the girls in school who have a disgusting crush on me, especially when they were trying to make the first move which was—giving me a seductive look. Hmmph, my response would be- - - MY MIDDLE FINGER! FUCK OFF YOU BITCHES!

And it all ended up, girls in school were sending their slutty daggers at me.

Hey! Don't underestimate me; I am an indeed HOT guy, a HUNK. So don't try to think that the reason why I hate girls was because they don't have any interest in me because I am a **dork**. COMPLETE WRONG!

Besides, girls were just made to break a guys' heart. They couldn't take a single boyfriend in a week or worse in a day…or worst in an hour…or worst than worst in a minute…or worst of every worst of the worst of worst of worst of all the worst (huh?) in a SECONDS! (Ehem…there still a millisecond, dude!)

My friends were wondering, why I hate girls so much. It didn't mean that I was a GAY like the rumors said, it's just…something happened that made my trust in girls be gone…and since then, I started hating them because all of them were just the same. PLAYGIRLS

I looked at the limo's window to make my mood better, but I ended up groaning inwardly from frustration. Right now, my driver and I were about to head to my Grandpa's mansion, courtesy of my mother for kicking me out from our estate.

UGHHHH!

Were you guys kind enough to listen to my tragic story about 'why' I ended up being a 'bad guy' and send me to my grandpa's place to teach me a lesson?

It happened just yesterday in Cafeteria.

Me and my friends were having our time in our 'favorite spot', until _**she**_ came—The Cheerleading Squad Captain-slash- the sluttiest bitch in school, **Scarlet** (sorry for those who love her) making our laughs downed.

"_**Mind if I sit here?"**_she asked me gesturing the unoccupied seat next to me.

I didn't have to answer her because she had already occupied the seat.

I looked at my friends and I noticed them staring at me intently, wondering what would be my reaction.

"_**Hey, can I have some?"**_ she was referring to my French fries.

And again, I didn't have the chance to answer her because she already got some.

I have the urge to push this girl from her seat. Damn! Now my fries have germs!

"_**It's delicious,"**_ she stated, _**"So yummy, just like you**__,"_ she added seductively.

Now, all the students were looking at our table.

I sighed.

"_**Scar—"**_

I was cut off when I felt her hands on my thigh, rubbing it in a teasing way.

She moved closer to me, looking at me straight in the eye.

Guess I already know what her intention was.

"_**Let's have some fun."**_

I smirked.

She moved her face closer to me.

And I moved mine too.

Gasps were heard around the Cafeteria, and I swear my friends were smirking at me.

When my lips were about an inch apart from her smirking ones, I intentionally bumped my glass of coffee spilling it on her oh-so expensive-slash-revealing red dress.

And she ended up screaming frantically.

I pretended to care and asked her, _**"Are you okay?"**_

She looked at me with her now teary eyes, _**"M-my dress…"**_

"_**Let me see,"**_I said, but I intentionally bumped the fries this time, making the catsup, mustard, cheese and oils spilled on her dress.

She screamed more frantically.

Shocked faces, gasps and whispers were around the Cafeteria.

"_**YOU JERK!"**_ she stood up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger to me. _**"You-you-you…ugh! I HATE YOU!"**_ and marched while crying.

"_**DON'T worry, I don't like you either,"**_ I shot back.

She turned around and fingered me, _**"F*** YOU!"**_and stormed out of the Cafeteria muttering how much expensive her red dress was, and blah blah blah.

I faced my friends as if nothing happened.

"_**What was that all about?"**_ asked my very best friend Riku.

I shrugged**,"**_**She said, she wanted to have some fun."**_

"_**And what you did to her was fun?"**_asked Wakka.

"_**Of course… that was fun,"**_I smiled. I wasn't lying; it was really fun having a prank on a cheerleading captain.

_**Girls.**_

My friends just shook their heads in disbelief.

And I expected what would happen next.

I got _Detention_.

After the detention, the principal called me and my mom to pay for the dress.

I thought I don't have a problem anymore since the mess that I made was already settled, until when we got home… I got face to face with mom.

She scolded me too much, about me making an embarrassing scene and wasting a money. What was her problem anyway? Losing her temper like that? Hey! We could pay Scarlet's dress. In fact, we could buy at least thousands of it and we could also buy her a wardrobe if needed. My Family owned chains of Hotels and Resorts; my Dad was a First Class SOLDIER while Mom was a Designer and she owned a Flower Shop. So the money wasn't a problem at all.

But, after her session with me…her expression changed. Believe me she didn't look like my mom, my sweet-charming-caring mom was gone. The woman standing in front of me with a smirk on her face looked exactly my mom's opposite…she looked liked a witch who was going to cast a curse in me. I remembered my knees were shaking, as she looked at me with creepy eyes.

"_**Sora Nathaniel Gainsborough-**__**Fair, you still haven't changed, always pranking on girls, hating them with all your might. What should**__**mommy do to make her baby knows his lessons?"**_ she faked a sigh.

"_**Well, I heard that you love having fun, am I right dear?"**_ and she started to sound so creepy. _**"You have already played a prank on your cousins, your classmates, schoolmates, and today…Scarlet. All of them were girls…And mommy was being envious, because her baby is not playing with her."**_

"_**M-om…w-what are –"**_

"_**How about this time…we play…MY Game?"**_

And that's it.

From Traverse Town, she sent me here to Radiant Garden to start _her_ game.

It didn't mean that I hate my Grandfather because I was complaining and regretting for what I have done to Scarlet. The reason of my groans and whines was because of my Mom's _game_.

Gawd, I didn't know that my little prank on Scarlet would cause so much to me. It's just a dress for Pete's sake!

But no, I thought…my mother was looking for this chance to teach me a lesson for acting like a bastard towards the girls. She didn't even hesitate to kick me out from our house!

She said that I was going to study at Wise Academy, a boarding school which was owned by Grandpa. She gave me my credit cards and bought me a new car. I thought that this was all her punishment—living by my own self. But I was wrong, I was completely WRONG! Her real game was—

"Young Master, we have already arrived at your Grandfather's place," I was interrupted by Rude, our family driver.

I sighed for the last time. At least I was happy to see my Grandpa, despite for what happened.

**I KissED A GirL**

"So, is it really true that you are going to have a roommate starting tomorrow?" I looked at Namine and arched a brow.

The meeting of Mr. Ansem earlier was a complete headache for me.

"_**So your granddaughter will be transferring here tomorrow?"**_

Mr. Ansem nodded his head excitedly. So this was the reason why he was acting a weirdo earlier. He was going to see his granddaughter after so many years.

"_**Should I prepare her soon to be room?"**_

Mr. Ansem chuckled, _**"That's what I wanted to tell you, I want you to be her roommate."**_

My eyes widened in shock,_**"W-why me?"**_

"_**Besides of being the school's President, I trust you Kairi."**_

I didn't have any time to feel flattered right now because I was really nervous. Since when I transferred in this school, I haven't experience having a roommate and I didn't consider it fun, unlike my friends and sister.

"_**But Mr. Ansem, don't you think your granddaughter deserves a privacy, I think she will not like the idea of having a roommate,"**_ I suggested and prayed that he would agree on that.

To my surprise, the founder of this boarding school laughed, _**"I do have a reason why I wanted her to be your roommate, Kairi."**_

Now this sounded confusing, _**"W-what is it Mr. Ansem?"**_

"_**Just wait for her arrival and see."**_

That was his last words before he dismissed me. I left his office in daze and disappointment, what was his reason anyway? I sighed, whatever was it I didn't have any choice but to accept that his granddaughter would be my new roommate.

Now I have to prepare the room so that it would look presentable when she arrive, that's why I went to my sister and told her about my roommate and also asked some help to clean the room.

"Seems like you're more excited than me?"

She squealed, "Of course!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just…I have a feeling that…something good will happen," she stated.

"But Nami! My new roommate is Mr. Wise's granddaughter," I whined.

"What's wrong about that?"

"What if she's a bitchy?"

"Then she's bitchy."

"Namine!"

My twin sister just laughed at me, "So, you prefer a guy to be your roommate than a bitchy girl."

"Of course not!" I defended, "It's just, I am not comfortable happy sharing a dorm with someone I don't even know, whether it's a she or a he."

"Why is that?"

"P-R-I-V-A-C-Y," I spelled out.

My blonde sister looked at me maliciously, "Were you doing something gross when you're alone, dear sister?"

I almost throw up with that, "WHAT?!"

She laughed.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I know…it's just I can't imagine you doing 'that' things."

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, "Stop thinking like that!"

"F-fine."

I just shook my head at her and wondered around the room. It's just a simple dorm painted in whites and blacks, a bathroom, two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a small living room. It was already fully furnished, so I just have to change the curtains, pillow cases and bed sheets for now, so that tomorrow I just only have to buy some groceries since its Saturday.

I sighed once again; thinking that I only have a day for the preparation made my head hurts.

"I'm just wondering…"

I looked at my sister as I started to sweep the floor.

"…Xion is Mr. Wise's granddaughter too, right?"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Then, why did Mr. Wise choose you to be _her_ roommate instead of Xion? I am sure, that the two of them will be contented since they are cousins."

I shrugged, "I don't have any idea, Mr. Ansem just told me that he has reasons."

My sister looked at me, "Then, after these cleaning stuffs…what is your plan for tomorrow…I can lend you a hand."

I beamed at her, "GROCERIES!"

**I KissED A GirL**

Meeting my grandpa was fun; somehow it made me forget my problems. At first, it was kind of awkward seeing him after so many years, but the mood changed when he hugged me so tightly. He told me some of his treasured memories with me, showed me how much he missed me and complimented me about how handsome was I now (XD).

We are laughing while having a dinner until he brought that 'subject'—_**my mom's game. **_I wasn't surprise when he knew that already.

"Actually, it was kind of fun…you playing your mother's game," he commented, "My little Aerith is really funny."

It made me choke, "B-but Grandpa…it was DISGUSTING!...Me going to school as- a-as…as a—"

"Girl?" someone finished it for me.

I cringed when I heard that familiar voice.

"How did you know about that, twerp," I asked not looking at that intruder.

"Come on couz, still using that silly name at me?"My raven haired cousin pouted.

I just rolled my eyes.

Xion laughed and took a seat in front of me, "So, Grandpa said that Aunt Aerith was having 'this' kind of game?" she looked at grandpa who was smiling at us.

I groaned, "Shut up…I don't want to hear it anymore."

But of course…she continued, "Studying in Wise Academy as a _**girl**_?"

"You don't have to remind me," I glared at her.

"Of course I have to…I am the one that Grandpa assigned to do your MAKE-OVER!" she stood up proudly.

I gaped at her, "M-make over?"

Grandpa chuckled, "Of course Sora, students of Wise Academy would notice that you're a guy if you didn't do any make-overs."

"Ugghhh! I hate her game!"

"It's your fault couz."

"But…what kind of game is that?"

"Playing opposite sex game."

I looked at my grandpa in disbelief.

"Sora, my boy, you know that your mom did this to teach you a lesson. And that lesson is where you can finally learn how to love and respect girls by being one of them," Grandpa explain.

Xion nodded her head in agreement, "Grandpa's right, besides if you finally learned how to love them, maybe you can also find your 'the one'."

I just sighed and accepted the whole truth; starting tomorrow I have to go to school as a girl because that was my mom's game for me. I could accept that, maybe I could also learn again how to respect girls…but loving them? I am sure I couldn't do that again.

"Fine, but can we just start the make-over tomorrow. I am tired."

"Sure," grandfather said, "And I had already arrange the dorm that you are going to use starting tomorrow."

"Do I have a roommate," I asked, hoping his answer would be 'none'.

"Of course."

_**What?!**_

"And I know that you'll like her," grandfather smirked, before I could ask anything he stood up and excused himself.

I just gaped.

"Don't worry I'll help you with everything," I heard Xion said while standing at the doorway.

For once in my lifetime I smiled at Xion, "Gee, thanks."

She was about to turned the knob, but faced me as if she forgot something, "Oh right," she muttered.

Before I knew it, something hard fell on my lap; I looked at it and saw a book.

"Read that before you sleep," my cousin said and stormed out.

I studied the book and I almost threw it from disgust.

.

.

'_**How-to-Pretend-to-be-a-GIRL'**_

**I KissED A GirL**

**_A/N: SO that's for now…SOooo, how was it? I'm sorry girls for the insulting words, all those things came out from my brother's mouth, actually I almost cringed when he was telling me those things…It was based from his experience with his Flings…Such a playboy huh?_**

**_Anyway, thanks for your time for reading this. And again, I'm Sorry…really really really sorry….Please leave a review for me to know your comments…XD_**

**_Oh right, I know all of you guys have twitter account so I also made one, was it okay if I ask you to follow me? I'm going to follow you …XD Primaveraholic_**

**_Well, I'm gonna go now…thank you for your time REALLY…_**

**_-Ciao XD _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KISSED A GIRL**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was awakened by a hard smash on my head.

It wasn't a surprise for me. Of course, since I was in my grandpa's place with my cousin sticking with us, I should expect this to happen.

Another smash, "Wake up, Douchebag!"

I just groaned and faced the other side of the bed.

"Fine, just wait and see," I heard Xion said.

I smiled in victory when I couldn't feel her presence anymore. Now, I could go to sleep again.

I shifted into a more comfortable position and was about to close my eyes, when I heard my annoying cousin screaming as if she was charging—_Charging__**?! **__Oh, no!_

And before I could do anything, a very cold water was being splashed onto my body and bed. It was freezing!

"XIIOOONN!"

Oh, how I wanted to rip that smirk on her face.

"Get out!"

She shook her head, "Not until you wake up."

"I'm already awake, okay?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, so just get out of here will ya'" Gawd, what should I do to drive this girl away?

She studied my groggy face, and out of nowhere she grabbed a ball and threw it completely on my head.

'SMACK'

"Headshot!" she cheered.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my face from pain as I glared at her, "What was that for?!"

She smirked, "Oh nothing, just making sure that you're completely awake."

I just continued to glare at her until she ran off.

Now I couldn't go back to sleep, since the bed was dripping wet. I sighed, starting from today I knew my life would be like hell.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"So, your transformation will start after we buy your clothes," I cringed at my cousins words _'transformation huh?'_

After having our breakfast with grandpa, my cousin made me dress up and dragged me towards her car and then we were on our way to wherever what place was on her mind.

"I don't think I have to buy girly clothes?" I said.

"Why is that?"

I looked at her proudly, "I have a nice body as a man, so it isn't easy for me to use a girl's clothes when it will only reveal my muscles and abs."

She started to make weird sounds, as if she was holding back a laugh.

"Were you laughing at me?" I asked her. Of course, I was annoyed. How could she laugh at me when I was stating a fact? I do believe that I was a hot guy! A Hunk! Whenever my eyes got contact with girls' eyes, they would sigh dreamily…and it made me sick yet felt proud of myself too.

"S-so, you're stating that—"she couldn't continue what she was supposed to say for she was laughing already.

I twitched my brows in irritation, "just cut it out will ya!"

"So y-you're thinking…t-that y-you're a hunk?" she asked between her laughs.

"Yeah," I said proudly.

"Don't make me laugh please!"

"I'm not making you laugh, I am stating a fact, twerp."

What was she trying to imply, anyway? That I wasn't a hunk? Dream on!

"You're pretty much lanky for me," she said matter-of-factly.

Huh?

What did she say?

I gaped at her, "You're kidding me."

"Come on Sora, you don't even have muscles. Those are just fats, besides I'm pretty much sure that we have the same weight."

"No way, there's no way that I am not a hunk, girls are head over heels attracted with m—"

"That's because you're cute, trust me after this transformation of yours you will look exactly like a girl. I admit it, 100 times cuter than me," she winked.

I scoffed, "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

She shrugged, "Why? Did I hit your ego when I told you you're lanky?"

"Shut up!"

"Since you hate girls, maybe you have been mistaken as a gay, am I right?" she teased.

"Fuck off!"

She just laughed at me. I couldn't believe it; I got insulted by a girl.

"If you're thinking that I am insulting you, you're wrong because I was only stating a **fact**," she said as if she had read what was running inside my mind.

"Stop reading my minds twerp!"

"I'm not reading it, it was all over written on your face."

I gave her my deadly glare, "If you didn't shut your mouth, I swear I'm going to skin you alive!"

She just nodded her head and continued her driving.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

I waited for her answer but it seemed that she was ignoring me.

"Where are we going?" I repeated.

"Are you deaf?" I asked in annoyance when she didn't respond.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"You told me to shut my mouth," she answered.

Ughh! I am going to kill this girl for sure!

"Are you kidding me! Just tell me where the hell you're going to take me!"

"Relax, relax," she said calmly. "We are going to Radiant Centermall; there are lots of nice clothes and foods in there."

I just sighed in reply.

"You know cuz, you're losing your cool since yesterday. Couldn't still accept your mother's game, huh?"

I just glared at her, "I'm losing my cool because I'm with a twerp, and please stop mentioning about my mom's 'GAME', it just making me sick."

"Pfft, yeah yeah. Oh, we're here!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**(HER)**

"Do you think that she's eating this kind of foods?" my sister asked.

After having our breakfast, my sister and I already went to Radiant CenterMall— a super mall in the Radiant Garden— to buy some groceries since I didn't have too much food at the dorm. Especially, I would be having a new dorm mate; I just wished that she's not too selective when it comes to foods.

"I hope so," I answered.

"Why don't we ask your best friend about her cousin?"

Right, speaking of Xion where was she right now? She could at least tell me some information about her cousin, so that I wouldn't be too nervous and worried about later, I didn't even know what time her cousin would arrive.

What if that girl was too classy, that she wouldn't like the arrangement of our dorm?

I shook my head frantically; I should stop stressing myself from expectations. '_Just Relax Kairi'_

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!"

"What is it?" I asked my sister who was jumping like a little girl.

"Look at that?" she pointed something behind me, with her wide eyes.

I had a feeling that I shouldn't look at where she was pointing or else I would regret everything.

"Look!"

"NO!" I shook my head and started walking.

"Stop ignoring me Kai"

I just ignored her.

Surely, she was pointing a dress shop. And there was no way I would be going in there. I remembered last time when Namine dragged me in a luxurious dress shop; she made me wear an 8-inches heel and ordered me to walk around the shop to make sure if my feet were comfortable with it. I barely made a step that I couldn't even balance myself. My sister told me to run so that I could make a step, which I did and ended up stumbling on the floor and causing the heels to break. We got home with the ruined sandals and of course, my blistered feet.

"Hey, it's Xion!" my sister exclaimed interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Where?" I asked looking back, silently praying that my best friend was really in wherever my sister was pointing.

I face palmed… I just realized what I did, my sister was only tricking me.

"Oh yeah, Namine I h-have somethin—"

"Uh, uh uh!" she interjected.

"B-bu—"

"Come on Kai, those dresses in there are 10% off! We can't lose the chance!" She whined.

"You can just do it later with Olette or Selphie, I really need to bring these at my dorm," I said referring the foods. Plus, I really don't want to go shopping since it wasn't my style.

"But Kairi!" she started giving me her puppy eyes that she knew that I couldn't resist.

"F-fine! But if something bad happened, you'll pay for it," I warned her.

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand.

"SHOPPING!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**(HIM)**

My cousin dragged me off to a dress shop named _Belle's _since the shop was 10% off, the moment my feet laid on the dress shop made me sick, looking around and seeing all those frilly dresses was worse.

I wonder, what was the reason why all the girls were dying to buy these clothes. They were too frilly, too shiny, too small, too short, too tight and too _revealing. _Was it too made them looked more attractive? To made the guys turn on? Or just to boast around that they have this kind of dress? But the thing was, were they always partying everyday that they were always buying these luxurious clothes at time to time? I hoped not.

Although it wasn't right to judge people with what they wear, I think that we should dress accordingly with the place and the occasion. At work, wear the proper work attire, when going to the supermarket you are not supposed to wear cocktail dress right? Some women wear too sexy clothes, and then complain being harassed. I think we must dress appropriately, that's the key.

And also, wearing these pretty dresses wouldn't make a person **always** pretty. For me, it was actually depends on the person who was wearing it. Some people wore only just a simple t-shirt and jeans but the way they wore it kinda made them more appealing.

I'm sorry but I believed in what my dad told me, 'People are like Algebraic expression, they are much better if they were in their Simplest Form.'

I cut my train of thoughts when I felt someone was staring at me, I looked at my side and saw a brunette girl giving me 'that' look. No, it was neither a seductive looked nor a dreamy looked; it was rather a _**disgusted**_ look.

Huh? Why would she felt disgusted?

I raised a brow at her asking what her problem was.

She tapped her head, and I did the same. And I almost freaked out when I felt something was on my head, it was something like a band a-and just a little _piece_ of m-material. I shakily grabbed it from my head and I almost faint.

It was a.

It w-was a…

_**Thong.**_

…

..

.

"XIIIOOOONNN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making all the customers stared at me in annoyance.

"What?" my cousin answered from my back.

I snarled at her, "Did you put this thing on my head?!"

"U-um, sort of?"

"WHY?!"

Xion rolled her eyes as if she didn't care at all, "Well, for a woman hater like you, you wouldn't mind seeing this things, right?"

I continued to glare at her, "Of course I hate girls, but it still affects me when I am seeing this kind of things. It kind of makes me f-feel—"

"Arouse?"

"Yes, WHAT! N-no…what the hell are you talking about?!" I stammered. Glob, it was so embarrassing.

"You're the one who was saying non-sense, Sora. Why don't you just admit that you don't hate girls that much? Or maybe, you really did hate girls, but you lust for them," she said teasingly.

I ignored that, and just sighed, "Just give me the clothes that I have to try on."

She smirked, "I think, that thong looks good on you."

"Compliment or an insult?"

She shrugged.

"I'm being serious here Xion."

Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Okay, try this first," she said and gave me a simple blue dress.

I grabbed it from her, "Hey, where is the fitting room?"

She gestured me to look at my left and there in front of me was a small room where two people could fit inside, and a curtain that served as the room's door.

I gape at her, "Is there a fitting room in here that has a door?"

She looked around the extensive shop and shook her head, "All of them are curtained, what's wrong Sora?"

I started whining, "Xion, I couldn't try this dress when the only thing that would cover me is just a thin curtain."

She looked at me in disbelief, "Don't be such a picky and just try this dress," she blabbed and pushed me inside the room.

I sighed, I stared at the mirror in front of me and at the dress.

"And Sora," my cousin said while she opened the curtain, "Don't forget to try this first," she whispered.

I looked at my hands, "Do I really have to wear a girl's undies?"

She nodded her head, "A cottoned panties, specifically."

I groaned.

"So, try that one while I look for more, kay?"

I waited for a while before I regained my breath. I felt so down when Xion told me that I was lanky, I felt worse now that I had to wear a girl's dress. I thought that my manhood was already ruined, and I thanked my mother for that.

I started to remove my clothes (slowly) until I was completely naked.

I looked at the pink underwear and glared at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the whole world.

It was now or never.

I slowly picked it up from the small table on the room and raised my left leg to insert it on the hole. I was about to raised my right leg when the curtain had been opened wide.

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

**(HER)**

When my sister and I arrived at the _Belle's _my sister immediately grabbed a dress and gave it to me.

"Try this on," she ordered.

I sighed, "Namine, you don't have to buy m—"

"Just try this on."

"Can I just try a T-shirt and a pa—"

"**Just** try this on."

I sighed in defeat and made my way to the nearest fitting room with the violet dress on my hand. I looked back and saw my sister roaming around the shop, probably looking for more clothes.

Since I couldn't argue more, I just followed her orders and slowly opened the curtain wide.

And as I thought earlier…

I shouldn't enter this shop.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

_**A/N: So, that's for now.**_

_**And I know that it wasn't that interesting…so forgive me.**_

_**Anyway, I would like to thank my very friend OhCHER for supporting me and for never leaving my side. Don't worry; school will be on a few weeks so we will be able to hang out again XD I miss you my friend…:P**_

_**I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewers: ImYours, DerpyBoy and ChewingGum, thank you for spending your time reading this fiction. Hope you guys will stick on this…**_

_**Well that's all, hope you guys will leave a review because it gives me hope to continue my stories.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**-ciao**_


	3. WHAT A SURPRISE!

**A/N: before I start…I would like to say my gratitude to my new found friend: LEVI-Oneechan! Thank you for everything and I dedicate this chapter to you, I'm sorry if it didn't turn out too well. Please forgive me nee-san! Spare my life! Waaahhh!...(okay, that was a bit dramatic…) but honestly, I'm sorry :C. But thank you again..and love ya! I'll ask my mummy to make you a cookie.C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains…AWKWARDNESS **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was shaking in shock, confusion, regret and…_disgust_.

I already knew that, whenever I was entering whatever kind of girlsshop…the word 'trouble' was following me…

I ruined a shoe, spilled a coffee on a dress, had an argument with the saleslady and I was even accused as a shop lifter…me? A shoplifter? That was impossible! My family had…

Anyway, that wasn't the case. As I was saying, trouble was behind me every time I was entering a girls shop, but I didn't expect _this_ kind of trouble to happen. I mean this was the worst and the most awkward thing that ever happened in my _**entire life**_!

Standing there before me looking straightly at my eye, inside the fitting room was a _naked_ guy…who was about to wear a…_girls' underwear_.

What was he doing here anyway? For Pete's sake! This shop was for GIRLS, girls only!

My eyes roamed around his face, studying it if he was some sort of a rapist or a maniac.

And I decided to look lower.

Lower.

Lower

_**Lower.**_

_Shit!_

Now, I made things more awkward!

Oh my, Innocent eyes! I just saw something…s-something…UGHHH!

What should I do? WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?!

After seemed like forever, four crazy choices occurred in me.

Should I closed the curtain and pretend that I didn't see anything?

Should I just entered the fitting room and try the dress ignoring that someone _naked_ beside me?(XD)

Should I cast a spell that would make the floor swallow me? (as if I could do that)

S-C-R-E-A-M

Since I was panicking in the situation, plus the fact that my eyes weren't virgin anymore, I chose the letter D.

One

Two

Three

"AHHHHHH!" I shut my eyes tightly, "You Idiot! Pervert! Molester!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HIM)**

The moment that stupid curtain opened I knew that I should slammed it shut to secure myself, but I couldn't. I just stood there liked a statue gaping at the auburn girl in front of me. Her eyes were so wide and her lips were twitching in disbelief, looking at me with disgust and confusion.

I felt a little ashamed yet pissed when I noticed her roaming around my body. God this girl was perv!

The instant her mouth started to open, it brought to my senses what would happen next if ever a single word came out from it.

"AHHHHHHHH! "You Idiot! Pervert! Molester!"

I was lost of words that I couldn't defend myself, "Hey, Miss! W-wait! I-its not w-what you think!"

But the girl continued to utter accusing words at me.

"Fuck!" I cursed inwardly as I looked around in terror.

I didn't have a time to sigh in relief when I noticed that there was no one looking in our place, so I made the most stupid decision in my life.

I grabbed her inside the fitting room.

With me completely _naked_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HER)**

I was stunned by this man's action that I couldn't scream anymore, plus he was behind me while covering my mouth.

Gawd! I had the urge to punch him for grabbing me inside this small room. Did he even know what the heck did he do? He JUST MADE THE SITUATION MORE AWKARD!

I couldn't take it anymore as I earned my strength and bit his hand so hard.

"What the?!" I heard him hissed in pain as he released me from his grip.

I faced him bravely, but…

I lose my strength when I remembered that there was something Rated X lying in front of my eyes.

FUDGE! I could feel my face turning hotter and hotter.

"Who the hell are you?" I muttered softly. Glob! I am so embarrassed.

The brunette guy growled at me, "I am the one who should ask you that furthermore, why are you the one who was accusing when you're the one who barge in here, telling me that I am a pervert when you are the real one!"

What? Ugh! This guy was getting on my nerves. I composed myself; right now wasn't the time for being embarrassed, "What did you just say?" I growled back.

Every time I was encountering an egotistical person or a hypocrite, I always looked at them from head to toe while sending my deadly daggers. But now, I knew that I shouldn't…but, I couldn't help myself for I was so annoyed with this man. So my eyes (shakily) looked at him from his head to his toe.

"Oh, you just proved it yourself," he shook his head in disbelief.

That's it!; balling my fist I said "Did you even know that you're talking nonsense? This is a dress shop only for girls. **Girls only**. And if we look at our condition: A **guy** who was inside the fitting room and was about to wear a _pantyhose _and a **girl** who accidentally walked inside the room where the guy was. Doesn't it look like you're more perverted than me? Besides, we're in _Belle's, _so it was acceptable that I could be in this shop, and a situation like _this_ could happen also …with the same gender as mine! But what doesn't make sense IS…WHAT IS THE GUY DOING IN HERE?! Worse, you're in the fitting room and was about to wear a PANTYHOSE! And now, you're accusing me a PERVERT!" I knew that I was being overacted right now, but I couldn't control myself any longer especially right now, after I said all those things, he just smirked at me teasingly liked he didn't care about any single word that I said!

"Blah,blah blah…I don't care. All I know is you are a pervert," he stared at me with his boring eyes.

"I AM NOT!"

I was about to give up, seeing that everything that I said didn't trouble him, just then when something came to my mind, "Oh yeah, why didn't I think about that. You are here, trying a girl's clothes. Then maybe, you are a _gay_!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HIM)**

Ouch.

That's what I felt when I heard her said that.

"…_.Then maybe you're a __**gay**__!"_

Did she really need to emphasize it?!

Honestly, I was abashed and guilty when she told me I looked more pervert than her considering that she had point. But of course I still had a pride to protect too and I would look more maniac if I told her the real reason of mine. So I pretended that it didn't matter to me, but when she said '**that'** I almost explode from humiliation.

"…_.Then maybe you're a __**gay**__!"_

"…_.maybe you're a __**gay**__!"_

"…_.you're a __**gay**__!"_

"…_.a __**gay**__!"_

"_**A GAY!"**_

I almost lose my cool when it appeared on my thoughts again and again, as if someone was whispering it to me…saying that it was a fact.

"Are you stupid?! How can I be a gay when I looked like a complete guy! A handsome guy!" I snapped. She was telling me that I was a gay when she was enjoying my nakedness. Wow. Just wow…

She scoffed, much to my displeased, "What? So it seems that you're guilty…meaning that it was true. But, have you ever heard of transgendered or a _shemale_?"

I started to growl, "Do I even have a bump on my chest? Does my voice sound girly?"

She gave me a teasing smile, "Who knows."'

That's it! I am going to do something stupid now. She wanted to make a scene huh? Then, I'm on it!

"Hey!" I called to her. "What do you want?!"

"Huh?"

"What is your purpose that you just barged in without me knowing?"

"P-purpose? F-for your i-information, I didn't barge in…i-it was just an a-ac—"

"Do you want to see this?" I asked matter-of-factly, while pointing at my…uhhmm, yeah…that one.

I almost cracked up when I noticed her, looking at where I was pointing and burned up, "O-oh you—"

"When a girl was telling a boy that he is a gay, it means one thing: she wants a kiss from the guy."

"Huh?" she asked not making an eye contact.

"Think of it, the guy would be annoyed so that he had to show the girl a proof that he wasn't a complete gay, so he needs to kiss her even if the guy didn't want to. It's just to make the girl shut up and as of the girl, I guessed she was squealing happily," I stated.

"Oh, so…you think that I was telling you that you're a gay and a pervert because I w-wanted t-to s-see _t-that!_?"

"Aren't you?" I raised my brow. I was mentally dancing in victory right now for my success of getting back at her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HER)**

Dumbtstruck.

I was liked that for a minute, just gaping at him completely speechless. What the heck? Me wanted to look at his…'thingy'! Damn NO! Who did he think he is! Was he even a hunk! A ladykiller! A capital NO! he didn't even have muscles or a six-pack!

And for Pete's sake! I was not that kind of girl, telling a guy that he was a gay so that I would get a kiss from him! Yuck...! worse, got a glimpse of his…'lower region'? DOUBLE YUCK!

The hell that mattered only to me was: my eyes weren't virgin anymore! And what the hell was he doing in here! Ughhh! This was my sister's fault! If I get out of here, I'm going to cut off her hair!

"Stop blowing your horns, mister, you're not even handsome, not even cute or hot. All I know is that you're a peeping tom!"

"How did I become a peeping tom when you're the one who—"

"Yours is not even _that_ big!" I shut my very big mouth shut. _Whut? Kairi! Where did that came from?! That's totally perverted._

The guy seemed to be affected as his eyes widened in shock, "Whoah, so you just admit that you're the real maniac in here."

"I AM NOT A MANIAC! YOU PERVERT!"

And before I knew it, my palm met his cheek.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Xion's POV)**

This was really fun, finding a dress for my cousin.

Oh my! For me this was the way how could I get back at him, for teasing me, insulting me.

Anyway, my aunt Aerith had a point in there, since Sora was being a jerk so she had to punish him. And I totally loved it. Besides, I was also worried at my cousin…what if he grew old without having someone beside him?

I didn't know the reason why he started to just hate girls. Did he get dumped? Busted? Or he was a gay? No matter what the reason was, I just wanted him to move on and stop hating girls. He was wrong about girls being a whore or whatsoever; I wanted him to know that girls had their own unique characteristics.

Maybe this was the perfect chance and time; he had to pretend that he was a girl so that he could realize how being a girl was like.

I also wanted him to catch a disease called 'love'.

And I hope that my best friend would be the source of that certain disease.

Kairi and Sora.

Hmmm…what a nice match!

My trains of thoughts were interrupted when I saw a really cute clothe. It was a blue hooded shirt with a black heartless print at the back part. I extended my hand to grab it when a hand got it first.

I twitched my brows and looked at who was the owner of the hand.

My eyes widened at the unexpected person before me, "Namine?"

"Xion?"

And before I knew it, the bubbly girls we were, we started hugging each other as if we hadn't met in a long time, when we just had a conversation yesterday, "Is it also the reason why you're here?" I asked.

My blonde friend nodded her head and squealed, "10 % off!"

And we started hugging each other again.

She was the one who let go first as she looked at me questioningly, "Anyway, Kairi said that you're cousin was going to transfer in our school and she will be occupying the other room in Kairi's place."

I nodded excitedly.

Namine sighed, "If only you knew how nervous she was."

"Why?"

"My sister is worried about what kind of girl your cousin is, so she started panicking and decided to clean her dorm and had a grocery."

Oh, so my best friend was really nervous. It made me more excited, "Don't worry I'm sure Kairi will like her," I gave a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, where is she now?" Namine asked.

"Who?"

"Your cousin, what is her name?""

Oh glob! I wasn't prepared for this, "Her n-name i-is…s-she's…ughh! Her n-names is," Come on Xion think! "S-so-skye!"

"Soskye?" she looked at me in confusion.

"S-skye! Skye! Yeah, Skye," I said finally.

My blonde friend smiled, "Maybe, your cousin is as charming as her name."

Yeah right, charming.

"Where is she now?"

"S-he's at the fit-…she's at home, at grandpa's estate."

"So, I heard that she will arrive tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I hope that Kairi and Skye will be good friends," she said hopefully.

I let out a laugh, "Don't worry too much, Nam. Skye is _really_ friendly," I really hope that. "Anyway, who are you with?"

She smiled, "I'm with Kairi."

"Really?!" I squealed. So there was a chance that the two would meet. I wonder what would be Kairi's impression of Sora, "Wow, it's a surprise that she's here."

Namine nodded her head, "Believe me, it was a hard time."

"Anyway, where is she now?"

"Hmmm…fitting room."

Sora was in the fitting room too.

"So you made her try a dress, Wow! I want to see it!" I squealed.

"Come on, she will be surprised."

Then we made our way towards the fitting room where my best friend is. I stop deadly on my tracks when I noticed that Namine was heading to the same room where Sora was.

Could it be? No…I hope not.

Namine finally stop.

I roamed my eyes. This was similar to Sora's.

I just silently prayed.

"Let's surprise her," Namine whispered while holding a finger, gesturing me to keep quiet.

"W-wait, N-namine…why don't we just wait for her to open the curtain an—"

"Are you kidding me, you know that she won't let us see her wearing a dress."

"But—"

"Sshhh."

Why did I have a feeling that something bad would happen.

I sighed. Que Sera Sera.

Namine took a grip on the curtain and counted slowly.

One

Two

Three

And before I knew it, my jaw dropped on the floor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Her)**

"S-sorry," I whispered.

I almost gasped when the guy faced me.

He looked like a zombie who just emerged from its grave.

His azuring eyes were terrifying, while his lips were smirking deviously.

The guy took a step forward, which made me step backward. It repeated until I felt the wall on my back, meaning…I was trap.

"H-hey…n-now w-what the h-heck are you doing?!"

He placed his arms on the both sides of my head, making me harder to breath.

I looked at the curtain on my left side. If only I didn't open it in the first place then nothing of this would ever happened.

What if I opened it for an escape?

But how?

By pushing the guy away from me?

Yeah, that's right.

I inhaled deeply, preparing for anything.

I slowly raised my shaking hands to place it on his chest ready to push him away from me.

When that sinful curtain opened for once again.

"K-kairi?"

I looked at my sister whose eyes were as wide as a plate, "N-namine?"

"I-im also here."

"X-xion?" I gasped. Oh my Glob! "I-it's not what y-you guys think!"

Namine snorted, "Yeah sure, sis. Why don't you look at your hands, seems like they're enjoying where they are."

This made me shoved the guy (who became silent for unknown reason) away from me and went out of the room. I heard the guy started dressing.

I breathed and faced my sister and Xion, "First, it's not what you think guys!"

The two just shrugged.

"It's just an accident and the hell with that guy! What is he doing in here anyway this is—"

I was interrupted when the curtain opened harshly, revealing the brunette with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, Sora!" my best friend exclaimed.

"Sora?" I and Namine asked in unison.

"You know hi—"

"Lets get out of here," I heard the guy muttered. He grabbed Xion's hand and left the shop with my protesting best friend.

We just stood there in daze.

"What was that?" my sister asked.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing."

"What is it?"

I started to laugh menacingly, "I'm going to cut off your hair!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HIM)**

"So, care to explain?"

I glared at my cousin who was grinning widely at me, "Want me to smash that grin of yours?"

"Sorry man, I'm just excited," she raised her hands in defensive way.

"Excited?! Gawd I almost killed that girl!"

"WHAT! B-but why?"

I balled my hands into fists, "Because, that girl just barge in into that stupid fitting room and accused me for being a pervert and then suddenly telling me that I am a fucking GAY!"

It drove me madder when I heard my cousin was laughing so hard.

"I c-cant believe that you guys would meet t-that way."

I twitched my brows, "You know her?"

Xion nodded, "Yeah, she is my very best friend Kairi. I was actually expecting that you'll meet her when you will become a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I mean dressed as a girl."

I groaned in irritation, "I mean, I totally looked like a maniac in there. A man wearing pantyhose, STUPID!"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

I glanced to my cousin and noticed her smirking, "So did my bestfriend saw your…uhhmm..you know…your _keyblade_?"

I stared angrily at her.

"Oh, so she did."

Silence.

"Anyway, when we arrived at grandpa's, let's start your transformation!" she informed.

"Just do what you want, my life is already ruined."

Silence.

"You know what Xion?"

"Hmm?"

"Your stupid bestfriend told me that mine is not _that_ big."

"Uhhhmmm…sorry? I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"AND I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT STUPID SHOP!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HER)**

"AND I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT STUPID SHOP!"

I glared at my sister who was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard, "Nothing is funny!"

Namine sat on the floor while holding her stomach preventing her laughs, "I'm sorry it's just…I didn't expect that…that kind of trouble will happened to you."

I sighed, "Come on, is he crazy? What the heck is he doing in there anyway, wearing a pantyhose?! He sucks!"

"But if I remembered, your hands were on his chest an—"

"I WAS ABOUT TO PUSH HIM, OKAY?!"

"Yeah, yeah…I give up. But, Xion knows him, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was being drag by that guy. What is his name? Soro? Saro? Sorsor? Ughh! I dunno! I don't give a damn!"

My twin sister laughed and stood up, "You know sis, let's just forget everything and prepare for lunch while talking about your visitor tonight."

I started whining and buried my face on my pillow, "But Namine! How can I forget everything when…when—"

"When what?"

"When my eyes are not virgin anymore!"

This made my sister gasped and joined my on my bed, "What happened, sis?"

I whined helplessly and cuddled on my sister's arms like a baby, "The moment I opened that curtain it was the first thing that I saw!"

"What thing?"

I groaned, "You know…his..uhmmm' lower region'."

"Really? Was it big or long?"

I flushed from the sudden question, "Do I really have to answer?"

"Of course since I am you—"

"BOTH, OKAY?!"

"That big and long?"

"Namie, just shut up!"

My gossip queen sister laughed, "Sorry, sorry…then what did you do?"

"As I said earlier, I was panicking that I screamed."

"Poor, Kairi."

Silence.

"You know what Kairi?"

"Hmmm?"

My oh-so dearest sister smiled at me, "They said that, 'It's better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at that line for the rest of your lives."

I stared at my sister in confusion, "Huh? W-what are you blabbering about?"

She smirked, "If I were you, I will just stare at _**that**_ line for the rest of my life."

I don't really know what she was talking about when something hit me. Line, big and…l-long.

Oh.

Oh.

_**Oh.**_

"CAN WE JUST FORGET EVERYTHING LIKE WHAT YOU SUGGESTED EARLIER?!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: SO that's it, sorry for the late update and everything, being an errand girl of your brother is not a good thing.**

**The next chapter is about sora's TRANSFORMATION XD**

**Anyway, please read and review!XD Your review makes my hopes high…**

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight**__**: hahhahaa! You're right Sora deserves everything for being such a jerk. And don't worry, I'm going to get our revenge and make him suffer! BWahahahahah XD**_

_**bassy66: I didn't expect that it would be funny, for me…my work is boring, but I'm really pleased that it made you laugh. Thank you so much, **_

_**ChewingGum: Thank you XD**_

_**DerpyBoy: Sorry, for the late update, my dearest cousin…:P**_

_**I'mYours: Cool chapter, eh? Hahhahaha XD**_

**RnR**

**-ciao**


	4. Transformation sucks

**A/n: So I've just dreamt that I become a flying Cheeseburger. Good dreams or nightmare? Anyway, sorry for the late update guys. But anyway, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…even the tips.**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After we arrived at Granpa's mansion, my raven haired cousin dragged me to her room to start my so-called 'transformation.'

"What are you, my fairy godmother?" I asked in disgust.

She smacked my head so hard earning a groan from me, "Just shut up, and let's start!"

"Yes, fairy _grandmother_," I murmured.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

I started to whine when I noticed that she was holding the 'book' that she bought for me. What's the title again? Uh yeah…

'_How to Pretend to be a Girl'_

"Good! Then let's start!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number One**_

_Take a good care of your __skin__, __nails__, and __hair__ for as long as possible beforehand. If you have time, grow your hair out. If not, wear a good quality wig. Moisture your skin very heavily__._

"Xion, I can just wear a wig you know?!" I screamed.

This was really painful. Whoever made this damn hair straightener, I would love to strangle him right now!

"It would be noticeable and suspicious when you wear a wig, I'm sure you won't like that," she said as she continued to tug another precious spike of mine.

Yes, Xion was carelessly pulling my hair out and…what's that? Oh my Glob! Why it was so hot? She wasn't burning my hair, right? B-but…but

"STOP BURNING MY HAIR, YOU TWERP!"

"I'm not burning your hair, man. And please, stop shifting your head from side to side!"

How could I not move with this hell of torture?! I've been growing my hair since I was ten to make amazing spikes and now, everything turned to be a waste. Because of that… because of th—_Ouch!_

She started to pull my hair again.

"Xion, it hurts! Stop pulling it!"

"Stop whining!" Xion yelled out to me. She pulled at another spike harder.

"Ouch, are you trying to rip my hair off?!"

She slapped me across the face, causing a red mark on my cheek. Geez, I was slapped twice now. First that bitchy red-haired and now my devil cousin, another slap then my cheek would turn violet and I wouldn't like that, leaving me no choice but to endured all the pain she was putting me through.

"Sora, damnit! I have to pull your hair to straighten it! Now stop whining like a bitch!"

I stomped my foot in irritation as she continued to pull and _burn_ my hair.

Pull + Burn = Ouch!

.

"Wow, I never thought that you're hair is this long."

My eyes started to tear up as I looked at my reflection on the mirror. My treasured spikes were gone now. My cool hairdo turned into horrible one.

"Xion, what have you done?" I murmured.

"Is having a shoulder-length hair is good?" she asked innocently.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SPIKES!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Two**_

_Shave__ everything. Your face, your legs, your feet, your chest, your arms, everything. As soon as you're done shaving, put on some more lotion._

"Done shaving?" Xion asked.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

She looked at the book and walked towards her drawer rummaging it.

"Here," she threw me a white container.

"What's this bottle?" I asked.

"Lotion, duh!"

The what? "But Xion!"

"Want me to shave your eyebrow?" she threatened.

I covered my eyebrows immediately, hiding it from her, "Why it seems like you're the boss now?"

"When did you become the boss?" Xion scoffed.

I marched towards her bed with the bottle of lotion while muttering unnecessary words.

I glared at the bottle and vent my anger onto it by squeezing it hard.

"SORA THE LOTION IS SPILLING!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Three**__**3**_

_Tuck your penis__. As gross as it may sound, it's a necessary and evil step. Even if you're uncomfortable with the idea of wearing panties, one or two pairs of normal cotton panties are the best things to wear over a tucked penis in order to pass well. One pair of normal panties covered by a pair of cotton boyshort panties is the best combination._

"Xion, do I really have to wear this?"

"Of course, you wore that already, right? So I'm sure that you can wear it again without passing out. You can get used to it after a week or so."

"But Xion, can you lend me a blue one?"

"You don't like that?"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT'S PINK!"

"But, majority of girls prefer the pink one."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Four**_

_Find a bra__ that fits without being too tight. This can be difficult if you're a bulky or muscular guy. Once you find one that fits, hold off the urge to stuff the bra until after you've got a shirt on._

"Good thing, you're not muscular!"

I grumbled, "Compliment or an insult?"

"You choose."

I just ignored her. The thing that was bothering me now is: How girls can manage to clasp their brassiere?

"Come on, let me help you," I thought it would take too long to clasp the bra, when not even a minute had passed; Xion was already in front of me.

She drew her head back and laughed so hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you're like a f-flat chested girl."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

I marched towards the whole-body mirror and examined myself.

Three

Two

One

…

..

.

The last thing I felt was the cold floor against my body.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Five**_

_Get dressed. If possible, avoid low-cut or thin-strapped shirts. The less skin you can show, the better (unless of course you're extremely feminine, in which case, go for it!) If you want to wear a skirt, wear tights or leggings. Add shoes that show as little skin as possible._

"It said that 'the less skin you can show, the better', then why am I going to wear that tight shirt with that extra short pants?"

"Sora…just admit it, okay? You're body is similar to a girl who doesn't reach her puberty yet…got it?"

"STOP INSULTING ME!"

She raised her hands in teasing way, "Just stating a fact, man!"

"You should just say that I am lanky."

"Yehey! He finally admits it!"

"But still, I don't want to wear this!"

"You choose then, this or a dress?"

I gulped. I looked at the shirt and pants, it looks less girly than the dress so, "Just give me that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Six**_

_Stuff your bra__. A good pair of clean socks for each side is a good place to start; they'll easily stay in whatever position you put them in. Resist the urge to go too big._

"Some girls have flat chest, right? I think I don't have to stuff some socks."

"Then, some girls would be intrigued why you're boobs are so flat and as hard as a wood?"

I sighed in disappointment, "Then give me 10 pairs!"

"Sure!"

.

"Sora, you have stuffed so many!"

"What?" I looked at my chest making my jaw dropped.

"Gawd, you're not a flat chested anymore, you're now a girl who has G-cup!"

"XION REMOVED ALL OF THESE!"

Xion started to remove the socks, until 5 pairs were left.

"Now, we have the same size!"

"You don't have to broadcast it."

"But it's true!"

I rolled my eyes and scratched my head. When I remembered something, "Uhhm Xion, while I was stuffing these socks, I could smell something…something I know people wouldn't want to smell…and I guess, it came from the socks…so I'm just wondering, where did you get these socks?"

She put a finger on her chin as if thinking for an answer, when someone knocked on the door and opened it revealing one of the maids, "Mistress Xion, uhmm…this may sound weird but, have you seen Master Ansem's socks? I placed it on a container to laundry it when suddenly it just disappeared. So I was hoping that you have seen it somewhere. It has been used for three days and I haven't laundry it since then, plus I know that it smells horrible now, and I don't want its aroma to spread around the mansion."

So that's where the socks came from, "XIIIIIOOOOONNNNNN!"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Step number Seven**_

_Accessorize. Earrings, necklaces, a handbag, jewelry, makeup. Go all out. After all, how often do you get this chance?_

"I don't think earrings would be good, my ears aren't pierced."

Then she smirked, "Have you ever watched the movie 'Parent Trap'?"

I suddenly became nervous, "Uuhmm...not yet?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Just lay on the bed, and I'll be right back."

I shakily made my way towards the bed and laid there like she said. After a while, I heard the door had been opened, and felt the bed shifted.

I raised my brows in confusion as I stared at my cousin who was holding a sliced apple.

"What are you going to do with that apple?"

"Uuhhmm…to pierce your ears."

I chortled, "Apple, to pierce my ears?"

I thought, I underestimated her as she smirked again, and pulled out a needle!

"U-uhhmm…X-xion?"

"Don't worry it won't hurt."

"B-but!"

"You even laughed at it, right?"

"I-I t-thought—"I felt her placed the sliced apple behind my ear, making me oh-so very nervous and shook in terror.

"Just close your eyes and say 'Apple'," she ordered.

I shut my eyes tight and hugged the pillow like begging it for my dear life.

I could felt the cold needle above my earlobe. She wasn't going to stab it right?

"One –_inhale- _Two_-exhale-_Three_-exhale-."_

"A-ppppAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Gawd, Sora! You're so smexy!" my cousin started to jump up and down, looking at me adoringly, which annoyed me so much!

After 5 hours of transformation and practicing 'female mannerism', I stood there, staring at myself on the mirror before me. But, was it really me, the one who was staring back? Goodness, as painful as it sounded, I really looked like a girl. It was like a witch cast a spell on me and turned me into one.

Everything had been different, starting from my head to my toe. I made a face, being spiky haired had been my trademark ever since I was a child and now, those spikes were gone, and it was replaced with a shoulder-length hair. My ears were also pierced, and had earrings on it. Pink lipstick on my lips, my body was clad in jean short and tight shirt, smoother skin, had plumps on my chest, and my nails were also painted!

"Stop saying things, twerp!" Come on! I am a guy! A guy!

She shook her head in disapproving way, "From now on, you must be used to people who are complimenting you, Sora. Especially, you're a transfer student and the grandson…I mean granddaughter of the founder of the school, it will trigger the students to check your features, status etc. So, be familiar with the compliments and attention, especially those came from…guys. You name it."

She had a point there, since I was the _granddaughter _of the owner of their school, I would be the center of attraction or the main issue of the school. Girls were going to persuade me to join their club and blah blah. And g-guys…what the nuts?! I couldn't stand it if a guy would give me that hungry look! And wolf whistle? Imagining that Riku was giving me that look…then—then shit!

"Sora you're sweating!"

I ignored her.

"Woah! Don't tell me that you're thinking about guys?" she chortled. "M-my God! My cousin is a gay!"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A GAY!"

She continued chuckling as she flipped the pages of the 'book' until she reached the "_Tip_" part.

"_If you feel there is something deeper inside than just wanting to pretend to be a girl, try considering there is a possibility that you might be transgendered_." She read and gave me that look.

A scoff came out from my mouth, "As if that would happen."

Then a knock came from the door cutting our conversation. I had the urge to hide under the bed when it slammed open revealing Grandpa.

"So, are you kids do—Sora?" he blinked his eyes.

Grandpa slowly approached closed the door and slowly approached us—I mean me.

He walked around me in a circle way, completely in awe.

Then he did something unexpected enough to make our jaws dropped Grandpa squealed making us cringed and bounced up and down like a little girl who saw a Barbie doll. His eyes turned into hearts as he gazed at me. IT WAS CREEPY.

"Oh my Sora, You are so cute!"

Much to my horror, grandpa glomped me. Gawd! It was so hard to breath, with his big arms squeezing me so tightly! Ahhh! I thought I was gonna lose my soul.

"X-xion…he-help…"

"You look like my Aerith when she was at this age!"

"G-grandpa…I-I c-can't b-breath!"

I could hear Xion laughing beside us.

Finally, after seemed like forever grandpa let go of me and cleared his throat. He composed his self and looked at us as if nothing happened.

"Oh!" Xion stated. I rolled my eyes when she grinned proudly while looking at grandpa and gestured him to sat on her bed. "Grandfather, after four—"

"Five," I corrected.

She glared at me 'shut up', "…Five hours of spending my time to transform my dearest cousin into a wonderful lady, finally—"

"Xion, cut the crap!"

"…from Sora Nathaniel Gainsborough-Fair. Let's welcome, Skye Natasha Gainsborough-Fair!"

Then grandpa stood up and clapped his hands proudly. Xion nudge me "Wave," she whispered, "Your audiences are giving you a standing obation."

I looked at her weirdly and wave awkwardly while smiling at my 'audiences'.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Grandpa cheered

I sighed. What a long day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HER)**

"Do you think she'll like this?" I asked my sister while looking around _her_ room. Everything was Pink: The bed sheet, the pillow case, the closet, the door and even the wallpaper. Well, it wasn't my idea to make her room pink because it wasn't the best color for me. It was my best friend's idea. Actually it wasn't Xion's either but if we analyzed it…it was her idea…yes _her_, Skye!

After having our lunch, Namine and I went to the nearest hardware to buy a wallpaper for Skye's bedroom. I remembered having an argument with her whether to buy the pink one or the blue one, that's why we ended up dialing my bubbly bestfriend's number to ask about her cousin's favorite color.

"_Oh, Skye's favorite color? Goodness! Thank you for asking that, well…uhmm…my cousin's favorite color is __**pink**__…I remembered giving her a blue t-shirt on her 7__th__ birthday, I really hoped that she would like it, but much to my disappointment she yelled at me and stomped her foot madly because she didn't like the t-shirt because it was blue…she said that I should give her a pink one. Weird as it sounds, my cousin doesn't like things that aren't pink…she wanted everything to be __**pink**__, especially her dress, her shoes, and her room. If only she's allowed to dye her hair pink…then she will really dye it! But her mother said no. Anyway, make sure that her room is as pink as Mr. Marluxia's hair, okay!" _ Was it only me or Xion was really emphasizing the word **Pink** on the phone? Oh well, following her likings, we left the store with a pink wallpaper on our hands.

"Of course, Xion said that Skye's favorite color is pink, right? So I am 100 percent sure that she would love her room. I'm actually imagining her jumping up and down while saying 'This is the best Kairi' and thanking you again and again," Namine grinned at me.

I smiled at her, "I really hope so."

Namine glanced at her watch and gasped, "Oh! It's already 7! Goodness, we didn't notice the time for we are so busy doing Skye's room."

I glanced at the wall clock (take note: the wall clock was also pink) she's right, we forgot about the time.

"I think I should go now to my dorm. Selphie was probably looking for me already," I followed her to the living room and saw her grabbed her shoulder bag, "Call me later, sis," She pecked me on the cheek and went to entrance door. "Goodnight!"

I stared blankly on the door, "So…what now?"

I roamed my eyes around the dorm and smiled, 'everything was clean'. I looked at myself…Goodness! I smelled like—well maybe she's going too arrived around eight, so I still had time to take a warm bath.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**(HIM)**

"So, where did you get that name?" I asked my cousin who was busy scanning her cellphone.

She flipped her phone shut and grinned at me, "Translating your name."

I quirked a brow, "Sora means sky, right?"

She nodded, "Yup! But your name spelled like this S-K-Y-E."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Well, I have a nickname for you."

"What is it?"

"Skyeisha!"

"Huh?"

"Hmmm…your second name is Natasha, right? Then if you combined Skye and Natasha then it would be 'Skyeisha'!" she beamed.

"Just Skye is enough, less girly the better," I stated.

She shrugged, "Okay, Skye it is."

I sighed and looked at the limo's window; I could see my reflection staring back at me. Another sigh came out from my mouth. Starting from now, I should get used to seeing my new image. Well, it's not that I would be like this forever, it would only take months. Then after that, Skye would disappear and Sora would return again.

.

My mouth hung open the moment my feet landed on the ground. I roamed my eyes around Grandpa's school—Wise Academy Boarding School. It was awesome.

"That 13 storey building in front of us is the main building. The classrooms are located in there, the offices and the faculty room," Xion said behind me.

I nodded my head slowly.

"So, where are the dorms?"

"The dormitories were divided into two: The West wing and the East wing," she said as she pointed the two ten-floor buildings on the left and the right side of the main building, "The West wing are for the boys and the East wing are for the girls."

"I see," I said.

She yawned, "I think I should send you to your dorm now. Lets' continue this tour tomorrow, kay? I'm sleepy."

"Okay." I answered and we started our way to the East wing.

.

I glanced at the silver plate number attached on the metal door_. E-205_ it said. I looked at Xion, "So this is my room?"

She nodded her head in delight. I could see her eyes sparkling in excitement. Excited huh?

I raised a brow and looked at her doubtfully, "Did you plant an evil scheme in there?"

She shook her head frantically, "What are you talking about?" she cleared her throat nervously, "A-anyway, y-your r-dormmate is probably waiting for you."

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"Nah, I'm tired…maybe tomorrow, since its Sunday."

"Where is your dorm?"

"Tenth floor."

"Do you have a dorm mate?"

"None."

"Unfair." I grunted.

She grinned in a teasing way,"That's what you got for being bad."

"What do you mean?"

The she smirked, "Nevermind."

I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'm off! Tata! Say my regards to Kairi!"

I watched her scampered towards the elevator.

Wait what?

'_Say my regards to Kairi'_

'_to Kairi!'_

"_..Kairi!"_

Have I heard that name somewhere before?

Then a flash of red occurred to my head.

Could it be?

I laughed it off, "Nah, that's impossible."

Using my right hand, I fished out something on my pocket—the keycard and swipe it on the door lock. A 'beep' sound came from the reader signaling that the door was already unlocked.

I opened it slowly and entered. I raised my brow in confusion, it was so silent. Where was she? I sighed. Maybe she's out. Dropping my bags on the floor, I made my little tour around the dorm. So, there's a small living room, a kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms. The walls were painted in white and I could say that the whole dorm was clean and not stinky too. I was about to open my bedroom door when I felt something that needed to come out from my 'lower region'. GLOB I HAVE TO PEE! I ran toward the bathroom.

…

..

.

There was one thing that was on my mind the moment I opened that stupid door.

**A flash of red.**

'_History repeats itself'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Whew, so I only have few days left before school starts. Wish me luck guys!**

Anyway, please read and review!XD Your review makes my hopes high…

Replies:

Levi-chan: Onee-san sorry… I didn't send this chapter to you to edit it…it's just I don't want to stress you so early after your vacation…I know you're still tired. So please don't be mad. Promise, I'll send the next chapter to you after it's done, kay? And thank you for the cheeseburger! XD thanks for the your Pink idea…XD I hope you enjoyed this one.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight****: ahahhaa…of course…I would also make him wear a very tight and short dress. –winks- lets make him suffer more. Hahaha**

**ChewingGum: Thanks for your review. Actually, I was squirming while writing the previous chapter…XD**

**DerpyBoy: Hey! I am not that NAUGHTY!XD**

**Thanks again everyone until then!**

**Ciao**

** primaveraholic**


End file.
